Garden of Dellia
by DoubleDigits
Summary: What happens when the fairy's wings are dying, Elina's the fastest? What happens when three friends unite to save Fairytopia? ON HIATUS for now
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Elina quietly hummed to herself as she poured warm tea into two cups. "I'm excited, too, Peony," Elina said when Peony hummed something. "I know Bibble definatily is." Bibble was circling around, hitting into random objects and muttering which wasn't like him. That was because Glee, another fairy apprentice and Elina's friend, was coming to visit Elina and Bibble. Bibble wasn't excited because Glee was visiting, although it didn't mean he didn't want her over. He was excited because Dizzle, Glee's puffball, was coming also. He and Dizzle were good friends and Bibble had a crush on Dizzle.

"Bibble," Elina said as he continued to bump into object. "Bibble!" Bibble's head snapped up to her. "Calm down! You don't have to be nervous about Dizzle. You know she likes you too." Bibble sighed and finally calmed down. Elina finished pouring the tea and placing a tray of muffins on the table.

Suddenly, Elina began to feel dizzy. Her eyelashes blinked a few times and she squinted as her vision started to blur and darken. "Bibble, I...think I'm going to go lie down..." Slowly, Elina walked to her bed. Before she could atleast sit down, Elina collapsed.

Bibble gasped and flew over to Elina. "Elinapoo?" he asked concerned. "Elinapoo!" he said louder, shaking her shoulder. Peony turned a darker color and made a sound that meant danger was coming. Bibble gasped and continued to shake Elina as he shouted, "Elinapoo!"

But Elina wouldn't wake up. Finally, Peony opened the flower petal that was a door as Bibble flew out hurriedly to find help for Elina. Glancing around, Bibble gasped. Every flower was wilting! Including Peony! And there was no sight of fairies for miles and miles as Bibble flew up as high as he could. Something was wrong, he could tell.

"Bibble!" gasps someone below him. Bibble glances down and see Dandelion, Elina's other friend and a flower fairy too, falling to the ground as she fails to fly up. Bibble hurries down. "Bibble! Is Elina alright?" Bibble shook his head and points urgently to Peony who's turning darker and darker. Bibble indicats that Elina's inside and he pretends to faint. Dandelion gasps. "Oh no!"

When Bibble asked what was wrong, Dandelion shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "It's awful, Bibble! None of the flower fairies can fly! And I suspect no other fairy in Fairytopia can either! Something's wrong!" Bibble began to shake in fear. This was as bad as all their past, dangerous adventures against Laverna and the fungi.

Dandelion blinked back tears. "Who're we going to tell?" she asked herself. "We need help!"

"Help? What help?" a voice suddenly asked above them.

Dandelion glanced up to see a purple colored fairy floating uncertainly above them with a purple puffball, glancing down at Dandelion and Bibble. "Who're you?" demanded Dandelion as Bibble gasped and flew over to the other puffball.

"I'm Glee, a friend of Elina's. What's wrong?" asked the fairy, Glee, getting straight to the question.

"We've lost flight!" Dandelion blurted, almost crying and not caring who the strange purple fairy named Glee was. She just needed someone to know about this catastrophy! The last time fairies couldn't fly was because Laverna's acid air made them weak. This time they weren't weak. They were just flightless. And it appears that only flower fairies couldn't fly since the strange fairy was flying smoothly.

"What?!" demanded Glee. Elina! Was Elina okay? She voiced her questions and Dandelion shrugged weakly, blinking back tears.

"I don't know. I was going to check on her when I lost my flight!" she choked. Bibble and Dizzle whimpered and hugged each other for protection. Glee frowned, concerned. "I'll be right back!" Glee said, flying off to a flower which she recognized to be Peony, Elina's flower. Peony was turning a dark shade of pink and drooping down. Unsure of how to enter, Glee knocked on the flower. Peony gave a sad hum and opens her door, letting Glee fly in. "Elina!" gasped Glee, hurrying over to her pale friend. "Oh no!"

Elina's wings were wilted and the rainbowy colors that decorated them turning darker. "Elina! Elina! Please wake up!" said Glee, panicking as she shook Elina's shoulders.

Elina gave a small, painful moan. She squinted as she opened her eyes and blinked for a few moments. "G-Glee?" she asked uncertainly as Glee helped her sit up. "What happened?" Elina said, faintly, rubbing her sweaty forehead.

"I don't know, Elina," said Glee, holding her friend. "I was flying over to find you when I saw a fairy crying for help. She told me the flower fairies lost flight, or that's what she thought. I don't know what's wrong." Elina gasped, sitting straight up.

"What?" she cried. The flower fairies...lost flight? "We have to tell Azura, or The Enchantress! Now!" Glee could tell Elina was hiding something very important from her.

"Elina-" she started to say uncertainly but Elina cut her off.

"I'll explain later. But it's an emergency! We need to tell the Enchantress!" Elina quickly stood up and wobbled. "Whoah!" she gasped as Glee sprang up to keep her steady. "I'm okay." Glee nodded and slowly loosened her grip on Elina's arm, but didn't let go, just in case.

Elina and Glee hurried out, Glee helping Elina down to the grass since Elina could no longer fly. "Elinapo!" cried out Bibble, follow by Dizzle. Elina laughed softly as Bibble flew in to her arms. If he were larger, he could have crushed Elina. "Elina!" another voice cried out. The mysterious person launched her self on her best friend. "Elina! I'm so glad you're okay!" Dandelion said as Elina pulled herself away.

"What happened?" Elina asked Dandelion, still trying to find answers to her loss of flight. Dandelion shrugged and suddenly gasped. "What!" asked Elina, startled.

"Y-you're wings!"

Elina glanced back at her wings and covered her mouth after gasping, much like Dandelion. Glee looked at her feet, sad for her friend. Elina's wings were starting tear a bit after wilting and loosing color completely. "My wings!" whispered Elina, tears flowing down her eyes. Dandelion's were still okay. It was as if Elina got the worst case.

"Elina!" That seemed like the only thing Elina was hearing today. Elina's head snapped up to see Azura struggling to fly over to them. "Elina!"

"Azura!" Elina called back. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice cracking as Azura landed. Azura blinked for a few moments, staring horrified at Elina's wings.

"Oh, Elina, I'm so sorry for your wings-" Azura started before Elina cut her off with a "Forget them now!" Uncertainly, Azura began again. "Elina, something is wrong in Fairytopia. Flower fairies and sparkle fairies are loosing flight! There must be a disease or poison spreading all over Fairytopia and soon flight will be a myth! We need your help!"

"M-my help?" stuttered Elina.

"Yes! You've saved Fairytopia three times! You were an apprentice! You did the Spring Dance and you understand the danger!" Azura said. Her words angered Elina.

"Oh, you want me to help save Fairytopia, just because I've done it a few times before?You don't even care what my thoughts are! And not because you actually think I can do it or because you need me! And there were other apprentices! Why not ask them, huh?" fumed Elina, her face turning red. It was very unlike Elina, who was usually calm and wanted to help.

Azura blinked and back up a few steps. "Elina, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" Smoke was almost coming from Elina's ears. Dandelion gulped. She had only seen her friend once before like this when fairies made fun of how she didn't have wings and it was scary to look at her. "It's not like I've been flightless and unnoticed my whole life and I've just gained wings and suddenly people want me to save them all the time! And that I'm again loosing wings but no one cares!"

Glee glanced at Azura nervously before taking Elina's hand and guiding her away to talk to her. "Elina," she started quietly. "I know what you're feeling. I know you're mad and furious, but Fairytopia needs you! We need you!" Elina's breathing was slowing and calming and her face was turning back to the normal pinkish color, although Glee noticed it was paler than usual. "Please, Elina." Elina closed her eyes and pondered her thoughts. One gloomy, scary thought remained in her mind.

"Fine. I'll try to save Fairytopia."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Elina felt like crying.

She recieved her wings not long ago and now she couldn't fly...again. No one could, actually. And while she was still grieving her loss, Fairytopia just marches up to her, directly, and asks for her help to help them! The nerve! Elina was plain sick of this, even though she usually liked to help.

At first, Elina was going to refuse to help Fairytopia. But her dream came back to her.

When Elina fainted on her bed, a strange, darkly dressed fairy appeared in her dreams.

* * *

_"Elina," rasped the fairy, chuckling. Elina shuddered. "You're Elina?" Now the fairy was laughing._

_Elina frowned. "Yes, I am. What's the problem with that?"_

_The fairy continued to chuckle. "Fairytopia's everlasting hero. Well, not anymore!"_

_"What'd'you mean?"_

_"I mean, Fairytopia's hero won't be there to save them." Elina gasped. What was going on?_

_"**ELINA!**" A familar voice cut through Elina's dream as dark fog was starting to wrap around Elina and the woman approached. The voice made the fairy freeze and, slowly, Elina was returning back to consciousness._

* * *

Remembering the fairy's words, Elina decided not to let the devious fairy's plan go through. "Fine," she murmured. "I'll try to help save Fairytopia." Glee, her friend, smiled and led her back to where Azura, Bibble, Dizzle, and Dandelion were standing nervously.

"What should we do?" Glee asked. Azura smiled, relieved, and handed Elina a scroll. "I'm afraid I cannot help. The Enchantress and Guardians need me. But you need to read this scroll and find the Garden of Dellia through the Willowy Swamps, Ocean of Safare, and Trees of Rock. After you find the Garden, ask the garden faires for ingredients to make the antidote. Then, bring back the antidote to Fairytopia, but do not drink it," Azura explained. "I must be off. Good luck!" She hugged Elina and, struggling, flew away.

Elina glanced at the scroll in her hand and then at Glee. "Did she say the Willowy S-Swamps?" whimpered Dandelion. "No one goes there! The trolls and the ravens! Elina, are you crazy?!"

"Probably," muttered Elina, remembering the tales about the Willowy Swamps. "But I need to do this! Alone."

Dandelion frowned. "Elina-"

"No, Dandelion, I'm not going to risk your life," Elina interrupted her. Dandelion sighed, knowing Elina won. Whenever Elina set her mind on something, there was no way to change her mind. "Alright," Dandelion finally said. Elina smiled apologetically and hugged her tightly. "Good luck, Elina."

After Dandelion left for home, Elina turned to Glee, who was just as persistent as Elina and said she was joining Elina. "Maybe we should find the other apprentices? They could help us," Glee suggested. Elina shrugged.

"I don't know... I don't want to risk their lives too," Elina sighed. "And they might not want to help us."

"Hmm, I know someone who'd like to help us," Glee said, smiling at Elina. Elina wanted to groan. She knew what was coming. "Your boyfriend, Linden."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Elina protested. "And he's probably too busy with all the new animals coming in this summer."

Glee grinned, teasingly. "Oh, I'm sure he'd agree if _you_ asked him." Elina rolled her eyes and groaned.

"If I say okay, will you stop?"

Glee shrugged. "Possibly." Glancing at Elina, she added, "Okay. I will."

"Fine. Then we'll ask Linden." Elina was nervous about this but wanted Glee to stop teasing her about Linden.

"Oh, and how about Sunburst?" Glee trusted Sunburst completely but Elina was still unsure about her. After Sunburst being mean to her and competing with Elina, she suddenly turned nice but then Elina found out Laverna took Sunburst's appearance and was going to kill the most important flower in Fairytopia, which was going to cause ten years of cold winter. When it all ended, Elina was confused and didn't trust Sunburst much anymore, even though Sunburst was nicer to her now.

"Perhaps. Now come on. We have to get going now to get the antidote in time since I can't fly," Elina said. Glee frowned and pondered how they were going to go faster even without flying.

"Oh!" Glee explained her idea to Elina who stared at her like she lost her sanity. "Well, we could try..." Elina sighed. Glee smiled at her friend and they began searching for supplies.

* * *

"Hahaha!" chuckled a fairy, hiding in a nearby bush. "They fell for it!" The fairy glanced at her "mirror" where her mistress was smiling evily.

"Good, good!" the mistress chuckled. "You've done well, Luna. Now, you just have to kidnap the Guardians and the apprentices! Elina will do the rest for us."

"Fairytopia, you will be mine!"

* * *

Elina quickly looked for a few twigs and a large leaf. Glee's plan was just mad, but they had to try!

"Twigs, twigs, twigs," muttered Elina as if they would come if she said their names. "Aha! Twigs!" Elina snatched four long twigs, almost as large as her, and one smaller one, about her width. "Perfect!"

"Elina! I found the leaf!" called Glee, not far from Elina. Elina glanced back, glanced to the twigs again, and hurried over to Glee. "Here're the twigs." Glee glanced at the twigs and smiled. "Did you get the vines?" Elina nodded.

"Okay. Now, let's hope this works," Glee said, taking all the supplies. Elina stepped back to let her work since Elina had no idea how to create what Glee was making.

As Elina waited, she glanced back at her wings sadly. She would be lying if she said it didn't matter to her that she lost her wings again. Elina was holding back her tears with all the strength she had left in her. Their color was dark and the wings didn't stay up straight and looked like a wilted flower. And one wing was ripping apart! Elina turned away again. It was painful to look at them so she decided not to look at all.

After a few hours, Glee finally stood up and announced, "Done!" Elina walked past her and gasped in awe. "What is it?" she asked. "I heard books call it a glider. They say large fairies without wings created them. What do you think?"

Elina looked at the glider-thinga-magig curiously. "It looks...okay, but dangerous." She was afraid to get on the strange machine.

Glee glanced at it. "Don't worry. I fixed almost all the kinks. You just need to hold on and you'll fly!"

"Almost?" Elina was starting to ask as she rested herself on the bar where she was supposed to hold on, but Glee began shoving the "glider" and suddenly, it took off ground. "WHOA!" Elina gasped as she wobbled and glided smoothly. "This is...amazing!" A flying machine that didn't need wings or a fairy to fly it!

"Okay. First destination- Land of the Animal Fairies!" Glee announced, flying beside Elina and the glider.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Linden smiled at the small flutterpony. "Hey, little guy," he said softly. The flutterpony neighed and jumped on it's back hooves. "It's okay, you're going to be okay." Linden glanced at the flutterpony's back foot, which was stuck in a trap. "Okay, stay still," he murmured, reaching for the trap. The pony was about to protest, but realized that the strange boy was going to release her. The strange boy shook the trap but it didn't budge. Linden growled and, with all his strength, he opened the trap a little. Immediately, the pony jumped up, escaping the trap.

Linden smiled again, letting go of the trap, and the pony snuggled up to him. The pony glanced at Linden and he saw her eyes were had a rainbow colored glimmer. _Like Elina_, he thought. _Elina_, his mind repeated. Remembering the beautiful and kind flower fairy, Linden sighed sadly.

"Linden, watch out!" called out someone above him.

Linden glanced up and gasped as he saw a light pink object falling down. "Uh!" he groaned as the pink object landed on him and they rolled down the hill. "Whoa!" Linden rubbed his head and got off the pink fairy. Suddenly, he gasped again. "Elina?"

Elina gave a weak smile and struggled to get up. "Sorry 'bout that. I slipped off the glider. But thanks for giving me a soft landing," she joked. Linden smiled. Suddenly, his smile faded.

"Elina, what happened to your wings?" he said. Then a thought came to his mind. "Did I do that? I'm so sorry, Elina!"

Elina glanced at her wings and sighed. "It wasn't you." Then, in a stronger voice, she added, "Linden, we need your help."

"We?" he asked.

"Including me," added someone, landing beside Elina. It was Glee, Elina and Linden's friend, along with Bibble, Elina's puffball, and Dizzle, Glee's puffball.

"What's wrong? What happened to Elina's wings? What's going on?" he demanded, glancing at Elina, who was blinking away tears, and Glee, who sighed and held her hands together.

"There's a lot to explain, but we need your help to save Fairytopia," Glee said. Elina continued the explanation,"A disease or posion is spreading. If we don't find the antidote, fairies all over are going to loose their wings."

"What?" gasped Linden, hoping this was a prank. But the looks on everyone's face and Elina's ripped wings were enough to convince him this was no joke. "Is that why your wings are..." He discontinued his sentence, scared to finish. Elina gulped and nodded.

"Will you help?" she said hopefully.

"Yes." Linden wanted to add, "Anything for you," but he was embarrassed and Elina probably didn't like him the way he liked her. Elina and Glee both smiled at him, grateful. "So, mind telling me where exactly this antidote is?"

Elina glanced at Glee. "After we find Sunburst and she hopefully joins us, we'll explain it to the both of you."

Sunburst? The fairy that was rude to Elina all the time? Er, well, she was... "You sure about Sunburst?" he asked. Elina frowned while Glee nodded. "Okay..." He had to agree with Elina on this.

"So, do either of you know where Sunburst lives?"

"Um, Sun Valley?" guessed Elina. "We actually don't know, but guesses can sometimes be correct." Linden wanted to groan. They had no idea where in Fairytopia they were going. A great start to a quest to save Fairytopia.

* * *

"What?" snarled the woman, making the younger fairy wince. "Uhm, t-they're going after Sunburst. They already have the animal boy," repeated the younger fairy.

"I heard you the first time!" The woman paced. "We need to kidnap the rest of the Guardians and apprentices before it's too late." Suddenly, the woman stopped and smiled brightly at Azura, Topaz, the two apprentices, and The Enchantress, who were struggling against her force bubble.

"Let us out!" demanded the small pink apprentice named Shimmer. That girl had an attitude problem. _Well, we're going to have to get rid of it,_ thought the woman.

The woman chuckled. "Ha! Never!"

"Who are you?" demanded The Enchantress.

"Oh, no one special," said the woman. "Except your worst nightmare!" She laughed insanely, frightening the fairies.

"And Fairytopia's worst enemy!"

* * *

Linden sighed as they continued to fly. Elina's glider contraption had ripped and Glee didn't have time to fix it. So Glee had to carry the glider while Linden carried Elina. Elina wasn't heavy but after hours of carrying her, Linden's arms cramped. And Linden wasn't the strong, muscled type of fairy. He wasn't strong at all, in fact.

"Can we rest?" he groaned as Elina's hands started to slip through his sweaty ones. Elina glanced up at him, embarrassed. Glee nodded and pointed to a grass, shaded spot. "There."

Soon, Linden, Elina, Glee, Bibble, and Dizzle were resting. Linden panted. "Sorry," muttered Elina, blushing.

Linden guessed what she was thinking and shook his head. "You're not heavy. I'm just weak," he said, embarrassed. Elina smiled at him and soon a silence rested over them. Only Bibble and Dizzle were talking.

That night was peaceful as the three fairies and two puffballs fell asleep, tired from the day's events.

* * *

Azura sighed and paced the small bubble. _I hope Elina's doing well_, she thought. Azura glanced at her fellow prisoners. The two apprentices, Shimmer and Lumina, were asleep while the Enchantress was stressing in her thoughts. Topaz was glaring at the woman who was falling asleep as she waited for her partner to contact her.

"Mistress?" came a small call. The Mistress woke up with a start and starting choking after she stopped snoring. "What?" she demanded. The smaller fairy smiled. "I've got the rest of the apprentices and Guardians." The Mistress smiled. "Good, good. Now, lie in wait for the right moment before capturing that annoying Elina, her dumb friends, and their stupid puffballs.

"Oh no," breathed Azura. "No, no, no."

The Mistress heard her and turned to her. Chuckling, she said to the blue fairy,"Oh, yes. Everything's going perfectly! From now on and forever more!"

* * *

Elina yawned and stretched. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced around to see Glee and Linden already awake. "Morning, sleepyhead," Linden said. She smiled and resisted the blush coming to her cheeks. "Sleep well?" Glee asked. Elina shrugged and stood up, wincing when her wings brushed against something. "Ow," she said.

Linden glanced at her. "Uh-oh. Look." He pointed to her wings and she and Glee gasped.

"Are they...dying?" Elina held her half-way ripped wings in her hands.

"It seems so. Oh, this is awful!" Glee cried out.

Elina didn't say anything else for a long time. She just continued to stare at them. Was this happening to all the other flower fairies? Or just her? Why weren't Glee and Linden loosing their flight? Would she ever get answers? Probably not.

"Let's just...go on with the mission," Elina said quietly, ignoring Glee's concerned glance and not noticing Linden's worried stare. "Come on, what're we waiting for? We have to find Sunburst before it's too late and save Fairytopia!"

"Um, okay," murmured Glee. Linden didn't respond. He stayed from in the same spot, watching Elina. This wasn't like the Elina he knew. There was something she was hiding.

And he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Elina wanted to cry, but couldn't. She had to be brave and strong for Fairytopia. She was just one fairy. Elina had survived without wings for most of her life, she could do it again. But there was Fairytopia who wasn't used to this and was danger! She had to stop being selfish about her wings.

At least, that's what Elina thought.

Sighing, Elina glanced at the glider thing that Glee made. Glee had fixed it all up and it was ready to carry Elina.

"Hey," Linden interuppted her thoughts. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No!" she immediately exclaimed. Then mentally slapped herself. As if that was convincing.

Linden crossed his arms. "Uh huh?" He sighed. "Elina, please just tell me what's wrong."

Elina sighed as well. "Fine." She explained the odd dream she had.

Linden frowned, concentrating. "Oh, Elina, I'm so sorry-"

"Uh, guys? Come on!" Glee interuppted. Elina sighed and hurried over to her glider. Linden glanced after her, sadly.

If only there was something he could do...

* * *

Again, lame chapter, I know but I wrote this a while back... At least, this was the last chap I wrote a while back, so the newer chaps will be better!

**Also, Keelykelly, thanks for the comment! I love your stories and great job on Royal Countryside. If you haven't already noticed, I'm a big fan...**


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know. It's short. I'm really sorry about that!

**Chapter Four**

Bibble and Dizzle were nervously flying next to each other. Every few moments they would glance at the other puffball next to them and glance away. It continued on and on while they flew to the Sun Valley to find Sunburst.

While the fairies, Elina, Glee, and Linden, would discuss the regular and some plans, the two puffballs would sometimes start a quick conversation.

"So, how've you been?" Bibble asked in Puffball.

Dizzle shrugged. "Okay." Then she ignored him. Bibble sighed.

"So, how're you feeling?" asked Linden to Elina. Elina shrugged.

"Better than before," she answered awkwardly. Then she ignored him. Linden and Bibble both sighed together. _Women._

"So, where are we?" asked Glee, breaking the silence.

Elina landed and studied the map, frowning. "I...don't know."

"What'd you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. We're not in any mapped part."

"Give me that." Glee took the map, slightly agitated by Elina's small knowledge of their location. "Hmm, let's see. We were here and..."

Linden barely listened. He watched as Elina delicately walked away away to study something beyond the tall grass. Her long golden hair had fallen from its bun, which they had lost a few miles back. Her eyes glimmered with wonder.

"Whoa," she breathed. "Guys! You've got to check this out!"

Glee glanced up and hurried over. Linden wasn't listening, he was still watching and admiring Elina.

"What. Is. That?" said Glee. "Linden, stop admiring your girlfriend and come see this!"

Linden and Elina blushed cheery red as Linden awkwardly approached.

"Oh, I know what that is," Linden said.

Glee and Elina turned to him. "You do?"

"Yeah. I went here last year because an animal was hurt. This is Sun Valley. Mind you, it's very bright."

"Yeah, no dip," Glee said.

The sunlight was so bright that the trio could barely see. From what they could see, land stretched out far and wide. The grass was orange and the flowers were the color of the sun! Maybe even the same temperature since the trio saw a fairy get burned when she accidently brushed by it...

"Elina? Linden? Glee?" a voice suddenly said. "What are you doing here?"

They turned and gasped.

"Sunburst?"

"What's up?" Sunburst said.


End file.
